Four Island
---- }} Four Island (Japanese: ４のしま Island 4), commonly referred to by fans as Floe Island (Japanese: こおりしま Ice Island), is the fourth and smallest island in the Sevii Islands archipelago. It is south of One Island, and west of Five Island. When the player first arrives at the island and walks outside of the dock building the rival comes up to them and explains to them that they can't fill up their Pokédex without the use of breeding and hatching Eggs, referring to baby Pokémon because they can't be found in the wild. The town of is the hometown of Lorelei of the Elite Four. It is here that she was first taught about Pokémon when she was just a young girl. Lorelei still resides in the town. Her house has a large collection of Pokémon dolls she has collected. Four Island is also host to a very large Pokémon Day Care run by an elderly couple. For a small fee, they will watch after a Trainer's Pokémon and raise their levels. Unlike the Day Care on , two Pokémon can be dropped off. Leaving compatible Pokémon at this Day Care will result in a Pokémon Egg being laid. Next to the Poké Mart, there is a house owned by a man who will put stickers on the Trainer's Cards of Trainers who have accomplished a difficult task, such as defeating the Elite Four, hatching Pokémon Eggs, or completing the Pokédex. While the Sevii Islands are mostly tropical, there is one exception - a cave on Four Island. The cave is on the northeast section of the island past a small lake. It is freezing inside the cave, due to the high population of Pokémon that live there. For this reason, it is known as Icefall Cave. During , Team Rocket arrives here; however, with the help of the player, Lorelei and her , whom she met in the cave during her youth, are able to drive out the villains to their home base on Five Island. To reach this island, a person has to have a Rainbow Pass, instead of the ordinary Tri-Pass. Locations on Four Island * Four Island (town) * Icefall Cave In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , after their trial with Ultima, and travel to Four Island to meet up with again. They explore the Icefall Cave, where they encounter Lorelei who offers to join the trio in the fight against Team Rocket, despite her evil past. When Team Rocket do appear, Lorelei helps the trio bail out of the cave, and takes them to her house to recover. Then, Team Rocket broadcast to the TV screens of Sevii Islands' residents, asking for the capture of Red, Blue and . As with the games, Four Island is revealed to be where Lorelei lives, and her house is full of Pokémon dolls. In other languages Floe Island |bordercolor= |fr=La chaleureuse île glacée |de=Warmes, blaues Eisschollen-Eiland |it=La calda isola blu! |es=La isla cálida, azul y rara. }} Category:Sevii Islands Category:Islands de:Eiland Vier es:Isla Quarta fr:Île 4 it:Quartisola zh:冰冻岛